degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-24435238-20160706215414
I blame Xav for this xoxo. Next Class season 5 ~ '''Seniors: '''Esme, Frankie, Shay, Lola, Hunter, Yael, Victoria (formerly Vijay), Baaz, Rasha '''Juniors: '''Hamza, Xander (new; drama king; white), Brooke (new; bad girl; white) '''Sophomores: '''Lance (new; football star; black), Maria (new; cheerleader with a Lunch Lady mom; Latina), Spencer (new; nerdy best friend of Lance and Maria; white) '''Freshmen: '''Naomi (new; genius; black), Josie (new; wants to be famous; Asian), Billy (new; wisecracker; white), Seth (new; MMA trained but chill; Asian) '''Creep who can never escape the show: '''Simpson 501. #GoodTimes - Esme's return to Degrassi is less-than-stellar in her attempts at finding new friends as a super senior; her path crosses with Frankie as the two work on a short story together for English class, which they decide to turn into a play. Lola runs for President against Yael and Baaz when she is nominated as a joke; after a failed attempt at trying to prove to students that she is smarter than they think, Yael makes her her VP. Despite their clashing personalities, Naomi and Josie are paired together as part of a buddy program; they decide to take advantage of this when each one can help the other. 502. #GrowingUpRich - Frankie searches for Esme's leading man in the play, but realizes that she won't be able to cover her large budget when her parents cut her off for spending irresponsibly; Xander catches Esme's eye. While volunteering at the school library, Hamza finds himself intrigued by Brooke and her disruptive pranks. After not making the football team, Spencer is hired as the waterboy, putting him at the forefront of bullying, which Lance doesn't defend him against. 503. #LessThanThree - Victoria's parents invite her to dinner after not seeing each other for three months, but she starts having panic attacks when they offer to move to India; Baaz tries to calm Victoria down, but a kiss between them confuses them both. Rasha sets her sights on Xander to prove to Frankie that she is better for the lead role instead of being Esme's understudy, prompting a "no dating castmates" rule. Josie finds herself attacked by sexually harassing trolls on Hastygram. 504. #DoYouEvenLift - Shay begins training for a sports scholarship when she gets early admission into university, but a new friendship with Brooke leads her to an unhealthy form of training, including a strict diet. Yael drastically changes her outer appearance to present herself more Presidential at a conference (aka no more red wig), but Hunter gets upset with the new change. After a joke-gone-wrong, Billy finds himself called out to an old fashioned fist fight, prompting Seth to teach him some self-defense techniques. 505. #ItsLit - Lance, leading a team prank on Simpson, finds himself forced to be on the crew of the play; Frankie uses him to get back at her parents, which he uses to his advantage by flaking on his responsibilities. Xander invites the cast and crew to a party as a ploy to get Esme and Rasha to bond, but things go south when Rasha gets Esme drunk, reacting badly with her medication. Lola finds drugs in the bathroom, prompting her to get to the bottom of it to prove she's fit to be VP. 506. #SayWhatYouNeedToSay - Hunter and Yael's fighting continues when she pressures him to be the spokesperson for her mental health awareness campaign; he begins to slowly cut people out of his life after Frankie "borrows" money from him. Baaz begins to worry about his growing feelings for Victoria as they try spending more time alone. Hamza goes to Rasha for advice about friendship choices when Brooke invites him to get high with her; the two are later caught in the greenhouse by Lola. 507. #WhyYouMad - Lola's crackdown on the drug dealing in school is taken a step further when she becomes enemies with the wrong people; Lola must choose between turning Brooke in and her friendship with Shay. Shay continues on a destructive path as her eating disorder and hardcore training affect her health, especially when Brooke continues to supply her with diet pills. People begin to question Maria when her secret of her mom being the lunchlady is exposed. 508. #CatchTheseHands - Esme and Rasha continue to battle it out by sabotaging each other, threatening the future of the play; Esme finds herself fired after she is caught kissing Xander, but grows upset when he gets to keep his role. Lola forces Brooke to help her save her reputation as well as organize an anti-drugs assembly. Billy, in an effort to get out of the friend zone with Josie by joining the play's crew, tries to get a date with Frankie to make Josie jealous. 509. #HowDidIGetHere - Shay sees the consequences of her training when she crashes during her tryout. Yael tries to fix Hunter and Frankie's relationship, but the damage only gets worse when Hunter gets destructive. Baaz and Victoria's relationship is put to the test when the two join their families together for dinner. 510. #TakeCare - Frankie, alienated from her family and unable to save the play after a stage disaster, finds herself in a dangerous situation when she is kidnapped while being alone at a park. Xander tries to juggle both Esme and Rasha, both of which decide to to put their differences aside to save the play; Xander is rejected by them both when Esme and Rasha decide to play the lead couple. Lola and Yael find out that Simpson will bring in an influx of new students from another school next semester and the two try to prepare for the change.